bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Yaburenu Yume wo Hikizutte
Romanized Title Yaburenu Yume wo Hikizutte Japanese Title 破れぬ夢をひきずって English Title Dragging Along An Unbroken Dream Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1994 Romaji Tsukareta saibou wo yowasete tooku wo miteiru yo Ueru koto ni uete yuku jibun ga modokashii Yume mite, shitsubou shite Nani ka wo satotta tsumori ni natteru Hoerarenai mamori kirenai make inu da Yaburenu yume wo hikizutte mogaite mi wo yojire Ushiro ni michi wa mou nai kara yamenai de Demo kyou ashita jya nani mo kawaranai Okuba gishi gishi iwasete kimi wo daiteru yo Tagai ni yoku shitta karada wo ase de tsunaideru Itsumade mo kawaranai de Sou inori tsuzukeru onna no soba de Kono mama jya dame da to otoko wa unadareru Yaburenu yume wo hikizutte mogaite mi wo yojire Ushiro ni michi wa mou nai kara yamenai de furuete mo ii kara Kanawanu omoi dakara to tayasuku te wo uteba Hontou ni raku ni nareru no kana mendokusai ne Zutto sugatteru dake jya, I'm just a loser... Tsumi kasanerareta hibi wa kitto nande mo nai Jiri jiri netsu wo ageru kokoro karada jyuu ga itai yo Yaburenu yume wo hikizutte mogaite mi wo yojire Ushiro ni michi wa mou nai kara yamenai de kimi wo dakishimete Afureru namida nuguwazuni itami wo kami shimeru Jibun no sei ni dekiru no nara oso sugiru hito nante inai, just let me go... Japanese 疲れた細胞を酔わせて 遠くを見ているよ 飢えることに飢えてゆく 自分がもどかしい 夢見て 失望して 何かを悟ったつもりになってる 吠えられない 守りきれない負け犬だ 破れぬ夢をひきずって もがいて 身をよじれ うしろに道は もうないから やめないで でも今日 明日じゃ 何も変わらない Woo 奥歯ギシギシいわせて 君を抱いてるよ Oh 互いによく知った体を 汗でつないでる いつまでも 変わらないで… そう祈りつづける 女の側で このままじゃだめだと 男はうなだれる 破れぬ夢をひきずって もがいて 身をよじれ うしろに道は もうないから やめないで 震えてもいいから Oh 叶わぬ想いだからと たやすく手をうてば 本当に楽になれるのかな めんどクサイね ずっとすがってるだけじゃ I'M JUST A LOSER 積み重ねられた日々は きっとなんでもない Oh じりじり熱をあげる心 体じゅうがいたいよ 破れぬ夢をひきずって もがいて 身をよじれ うしろに道は もうないから やめないで 君を抱きしめて Oh あふれる涙ぬぐわずに 痛みを 噛みしめる 自分のせいに できるのなら 遅すぎる人なんていない Just,let me go… English The exhausted body cells are becoming drunk, looking at far distance I'm not smart enough, keep starving for things I hunger I have dreamt and I have been disappointed Now only hoping for an enlightment of all matters A defeated dog who is neither able to howl nor stop being on his guard Dragging along an unbroken dream, the struggling body is twisting There's no more path behind my back, so don't give it up But today and tomorrow will not change everything Biting hard my back teeth while embracing you tightly Sweat is connecting the two bodies we both know so well Please let it be this way forever The side-profile of the woman who continues praying We can't go on like this, the man mumbles in quiet voice Dragging along an unbroken dream, the struggling body is twisting There's no more path behind my back, so don't give it up, it's okay if you shiver Even as it's impossible, if you reach out and get your dreams easily Will you really be happy? Isn't it troublesome? Always clinging on to it, I'm just a loser... There won't be anything happening to days that are piling up together The feverish heart is gradually burning that it's painful in the center of my body Dragging along an unbroken dream, the struggling body is twisting There's no more path behind my back, so don't give it up, embracing you tightly No need to wipe away the tears, chew on the pain If I can take care of myself, there'll be no person who is late here, just let me go...